tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Bzero/September 2016 TP Meeting Notes
Notes for tonight's meeting: TPs: • End of Days TP - The quest to save Cybertron has failed, and now the planet shudders through its last breaths. The citizens of Cybertron are trying to escape in time, but Megatron has ordered them to stay, and plans to target any ships that attempt to flee the planet. The pirate Seacons are also likely to try to exploit the situation for their own benefit. Possible big scenes include an attack on an escaping neutral or Junkion shuttle. • A Nightmare on Bot Street TP - Mechs are dying in their recharge beds. Some just for no apparent cause...others with strange wounds. They awake from recharge screaming and are snuffed out. If you are injured in the dream... you're injured for real. If you die in the dream... you die for real. Soon this TP will wrap up with a dramatic battle in the dreamscape against a being that can kill from within. · Oz Effect TP - VENOM has dark plans in Australia, and has recruited Major Bludd to help make them happen! Soon G.I. Joe will team up with MASK to stop VENOM’s illegal mining operations in Queensland. Fans of MASK and VENOM can participate as characters from that faction, but other human character and even Transformer characters can participate as well (possibly to secure the supply of rare ruby crystals). · Shattered Glass TP - Emperor Prime has returned, and now both Cybertron and Earth are in peril! We have a lot of potential scenes for the Shattered Glass universe if people are interested. First will be an Attack on Decepticon City, mirroring the movie to celebrate the 30th anniversary (Dear Primus we’re old!). Following that, there will be a crossover event where the evil Autobots invade the main universe again – this time led by Ultra Magnus, who may want to destroy all of reality. Stay tuned! • VanMarkiplier TP - Van Mark Industries has been caught building anti-Transformer weaponry -- but for whom, and why? Characters can interrogate Bree Van Mark over the issue, and explore why she’s working with Sean Berger, Jr – son of the man who once tried to send the Autobots into the sun. This is more of a spy and intrigue plot, until a successful prototype of the VanMarkiplier cannon is rebuilt, and then it can get ugly fast. · Time Travel TP – The next instalment of “Once upon a Joe” is here! Optimus Prime will be running the next chapter in the popular time-travel TP, where humans and Transformers alike are sucked in the past to solve an important dilemma that threatens the present. Humans have to disguise themselves to avoid wrecking the time, and the Transformers do as well, taking the forms of TP-era machines. Ask Optimus for details. Spike also has a fun Time Travel idea but we probably will save that one for later. G.I. Joe: · Darklon Plot – Darklon has recently escaped Joe custody, and still has in his possession what the Joes went after him for to begin with – plans for the trigger mechanism of the newest type of nuclear bomb. He now heads to Central Asia to sell it to the highest bidder, threatening the region, and perhaps the world, with nuclear annihilation. Will the Joes find and stop him in time? Scheduled scenes to follow. · New Pit/Sub-Pits – The main Pit and its sub-bases are finally ready, and Joes are needed to go help set them up. Seems safe enough, but at least one of them is already in the target of a dangerous new foe. Scenes for Joes, mostly – although Autobots and possibly Cobra spies might also be involved. And the Return of Billy. What has Cobra Commander’s son been up to? · War with Cobra – Technically on the MUX Cobra and the US are involved in an undeclared war. While officially there are no US boots on the ground, there are opportunities for both air strikes and ground battles any time human characters want an excuse for quick action RP in the Central Asian country of Cobra Unity. The US is backing a local revolution, but it’s turned into a quagmire (no relation to AmyKill’s OC). Cobra: · Biker Chaos – Hannibal is using the Dreadnoks to arm biker gangs all over the US to trigger a wave of violence shortly before the US election. It’ll be up to G.I. Joe to stop Cobra’s plans, but Zartan and his family might have something to say about that. Another TP where we can schedule scenes soon whenever Zartan and Zandar are free. · Science Island – Dr. Mindbender has decided to create a scientific brain trust on Cobra Island, and plans to capture and possibly clone the greatest scientists on Earth. I’ll need Cobra to participate in the attacks, with scenes like Over Kill and his BATs against Fujiyama and his robots, and an attempt by Cobra to grab Chip out from the Autobots’ watchful optics – and risking their vengeance in return. · Alternate Universes: We also have a number of alternate universes, including a Joe-verse where G.I. Joe is a worldwide power, and the Witwicky universe, where Sparkplug and Spike never became Autobot allies. We won’t go too much into them here, but if you’re interested and have any questions, talk to Spike to me about them. Category:Blog posts